What's The Craizest Thing You've Ever Done?
by lacksubstance
Summary: Troy was asked by the team what the craizest thing he's ever done, but he couldn't answer it. It snapped him into a huge flashback with a certain blonde. TROYPAY! M material in between. M WARNING BEFORE IT!


What's the Craziest Thing You've Ever Done?

* * *

**Troy POV.**

I walked into school for my last and final year of high school. I'm not gonna lie I will miss this school, but at the same time I can't wait to start a new chapter in my life. I got in early just to take in all the memories of the halls, gym, auditorium, and the cafeteria. Sure I'll be in them all year, but you'll never realize how much you actually miss it until it's gone. As I walked to my plain locker, I turned the lock putting in my combination and popped it open. As I opened my locker I glanced at the one across from me. It was pink.

* * *

I cleared all my thoughts of her at that moment. I couldn't think that way, never again. Oh man those long legs and perfectly shaped…NO! Stop Troy! I slammed my locker shut and ran towards the gym. I opened it to see all my friends who I saw everyday at the country club cause we all had jobs there. They greeted me with handshakes, pats on the back, etc.

"Hey what are you all talking about?" I asked them feeling left out of the conversation. Chad looked at me getting ready to answer.

"Well we were all wondering what the craziest thing we've all done and if we haven't done anything than we should do something before college," he said as all the team nodded along. I looked at them all looking at me making me feel rather confused. "What?" I finally asked.

"Well, what is the craziest thing you've ever done?" Jason asked finally for everyone. I looked at all of them for a second. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them what happened between this person and me. I had a lot of respect for them, so I feel like they don't really need to know. "I never done anything…I gotta go," I said quickly walking out of the gym, leaving before they could even reply.

As I walked down the hall, it was still pretty bare. Not many students were there except for one person that caught my eye immediately.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback (No POV.)**_

_It was the summer and Troy got a job as a lifeguard at the country club. It was finally dark and he had to close up the pool. It was a routine now; he was the last shift everyday. As he walked out of the clubhouse, he saw something or someone swimming in the pool. He could barely make out who it was. As he walked closer to it "Excuse me but the pools closed," he said just doing his job. _

_The person looked up and he realized it was Sharpay swimming. "Oh really well when your parents are the owners you usually get special treatment," she said with her body unnoticeable under the water. The only thing you could see was her head and damp hair. _

"_Sorry I thought you were someone else," he replied quietly starting to walk away. _

"_Wait…" she said making him stop short. He turned around to see her head resting on her arms which were resting on the edge of the pool. "What?" He asked standing there waiting for her to tell him what she needed to say. _

"_Come here," she simply replied. He sighed, beginning to walk over to where she was. He knelt down to get on her level. _

"_What?" he asked quietly, looking at her and for the first time he realized just how beautiful she actually was. He looked in her dark eyes like as if there were no end. She replied looking into his blue orbs. She's always thought they were amazing, but the fact that he was looking at her the same way she was it made them more amazing. _

"_What are you doing anyways? I saw you by the pool today, why didn't you just swim than?" He finally asked her snapping her back to reality. She smiled "Well two things; one I don't like all the Wildcats here as much as others do and two I can't swim like this…I'd get in a lot of trouble," she said easing away from the edge. _

"_Swim like what?" he asked still in the same position by the pool. Sharpay smirked than dived in head first through the water. Troy looked for her through the water, but there was no use; it was too dark. "Sharpay?" he said in a yell-whisper. "Sharpay?" he said again, but she never showed up. He got up from where he was, pulled his shirt off, shoes and dived in to see if he could find her. _

_He came up for air, pulling his hair out of the way. As he got ready to dive back in he saw Sharpay standing on the ledge. His eyes went wide at the sight, scanning her. She was all wet with her blonde hair stuck to her body, she wore absolutely nothing. His eyes kept scanning her body; even though it was dark you could still see everything perfectly. From her long legs to her breast and all she was doing was standing there smirking at him._

"_Wow…is this what you…uh…meant by swimming?" He asked still surprised and in the water. She nodded "Yeah you never realize how free you feel until you skinny dip," she said like it was no big deal. _

_Troy detached his eyes from her and swam to the edge of the pool, pulling himself out to sit. "I wouldn't know," he mumbled as a towel flew at him. He began drying himself as Sharpay sat down next to him with a towel now wrapped around her body. _

"_What the famous Troy Bolton has never done anything crazy?" She said with sarcasm written all over it. He looked at her "Of course I haven't, but it doesn't mean I haven't thought about it?" He said getting up to walk back to his clothes. _

_She soon followed "What's the problem? Just go out and do it? What's so hard?" She asked simply. He turned around to look at her "FYI not everyone can go out and strip down to their birthday suit and swim in a public pool," he said to her. She smiled at him "Troy look you said so yourself you thought about doing something crazy and this is perfect…look I won't even have to be here," she said walking past him "see I'm going," she called from behind. He turned around "Sharpay that's not my prob…lem," he said realizing that she wasn't there anymore._

"_Whatever," he whispered. Troy picked his clothes up, closed the pool and went home to do a lot of thinking._

_

* * *

_

_The next day Troy sat in the high lifeguard chair looking over the water stealing a few glances down to see Sharpay on a lodge chair getting a suntan. He couldn't help, but think about last night and her body. He's never seen her naked before; in fact he hasn't seen any girl naked in his life. Maybe he's a huge wuss who won't do anything because he's afraid. He didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to prove to Sharpay that he's not just the basketball King/Prude._

_Troy pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it open and began texting to her._

_**Sharpay**_

_**Can you help me?**_

_**Troy**_

_He flipped it closed and watched Sharpay pull her Sidekick out and look at it. A smile soon formed on her face as she began typing back. She slid it closed and went back to tanning. _

_Suddenly Troy's pocket vibrated, making him pull out his phone to look at it._

_**Troy**_

_**Will you be able to handle it?**_

_**Sharpay**_

_He texted back quickly and flipped it closed because Mr. Folton (A/N for those who don't know already that's the guy that manages the country club in the second movie) came out to look at all the staff to see if their doing their jobs. _

_Sharpay opened her Sidekick again than smirked up at Troy in the lifeguard chair._

_**Sharpay**_

_**Absolutely**_

_**Troy**_

_She wrote something back and finally shut it, so she can really get back to tanning. _

_**Troy **_

_**Meet me by the pool tonight after you officially close the pool. **_

_**I have something in store for you. Tootles!**_

_**Sharpay**_

_

* * *

_

_Troy's shift was finally over and he had to close up the pool and meet Sharpay. To be completely honest he was very nervous at what she had in store for him. He didn't know if it was something like running around the golf course naked or just something totally embarrassing on his side. He walked over to the towel discarding bin and threw in a towel _

"_Yo Troy!" he heard from behind, making him turn around to see who it was. Chad ran up to him and did their handshake. _

"_Hey you wanna go and chill at my house, shoot hoops and crap?" Chad asked him. Troy declined saying he still had to close up and that he was pretty tired and just wanted to sleep. Chad was satisfied with that answer and just left. Troy watched Chad go, letting out a deep breath. He waited patiently for Sharpay to show up or something. _

_After waiting for five minutes he felt like an idiot just standing there. Thinking she stood him up he began walking to the door. _

"_Troy," he heard a yell whisper. He turned around, but didn't see anyone. He shook it off thinking he's losing his mind and kept walking. _

"_Troy…over here," he heard it again and knew for a fact he wasn't losing his mind after hearing it a second time. He looked around the pool "Hello?" he asked unsure, walking around the pool._

"_Troy in here," the voice came from the towel bin, so he began walking towards it. Troy looked in it to see Sharpay in it. "What are you doing in there?" he asked her confused. She sat on the used towels "Well I knew Chad was here still, so I figured I'd hide until he was gone," she replied, making him understand more. He nodded, lifting the lid off so she could get out. She stood up in the bin and turned out it was a lot higher than she thought, making it difficult to get out. _

_Troy grabbed her waist as she held his shoulders and he pulled her out. "Thank you," she said blushing slightly, but being that it was dark he couldn't tell. _

"_No problem…so what is in store for me?" Troy asked getting down to business. She turned her head towards him and smirked. She walked by the pool as he stood behind her. She glanced behind her at him than pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the floor. She than unclasped her bra in the front, pulling the straps off, tossing it to the side like the shirt. _

_Troy watched her do this. Suddenly he felt the urge to go towards her. He walked over to her, letting his fingertips touch her bare back. She suddenly stiffened at that, making chills go down her spine. He moved his hands to her shoulders, letting his fingers lightly touch her arms causing goose bumps to arise on her skin. _

_She turned around and stood in front of him as he looked at her with the same determination. She pulled his shirt over his head as he pulled on the waistband of her Sophies. She let him pull them done leaving her in her lacey underwear. He took this image in and was about to grab onto them, but she held her hands out in front to stop him. She step back so she was on the edge of the pool. She jumped backwards into the pool leaving him on dry land. _

_She soon came up for air and look up at him. He was smiling at her, making her feel hot inside._

"_This is so not fun," he commented from outside the pool. Sharpay laughed, feeling for the waistband of her underwear, she slid them off of her legs and held them in her hand. She threw them at him which he caught. He undid them in his hands and held them in front of him, glancing at her. _

_She smirked at him "Now is it fun?" she asked with a seductive look plastered across her face. Troy looked at the underwear in his hands and threw them down. He pulled his belt out, unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper pulling them off. He than pulled his boxers off…_

"_Woooo! Yeah sexy!" Sharpay said laughing and clapping her hands. He stuck his tongue out at her, making her smirk. _

_After that he did a cannon ball into the deep end, splashing her and everything else. She laughed at how stupid he is, but that was before she realized that he hasn't come up for air yet. Sharpay started to get worried than suddenly felt something tickling her. She started squirming and giggling, moving her body a little bit._

_She moved to the wall to steady herself from the surge of chills forming in her body. Suddenly Troy rose up in front of her, gasping for air. He was smiling ear to ear as well as her, making them both burst out in a laughing fit. He held onto her waist as she held her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his upper waist. They still laughed before they realized just how close they were to each other. _

"_So how does it feel to be in a public pool naked and this close to me?" She asked him looking into his blue eyes. He nodded frantically "Uh…well easier than I thought…you know since someone's with me," he replied to her nervously. She took her arms off from around his neck and held his head in her hands. _

"_Troy relax…it's okay to be afraid, but you need calm down. You did the hard part, now just have fun," she whispered to him soothing yet demandingly. He nodded taking a deep breath and exhaling. Sharpay smiled at him than dunk herself under the water than came up behind him. Troy turned around to see her looking at him. _

"_Sharpay can I ask you something?" he asked her moving his arms through the water as she did a back stroke. _

"_Sure…what's up?" she said closing her eyes just enjoying the feel of the water against her bare skin. _

"_Well I was wondering…um…well are you a virgin?" he asked unsure of himself. She stopped her back stroke, opening her eyes to look at him. She looked down in the water unsure "Uh…yeah I am actually…I just haven't found the right guy yet…I mean I have, but I just don't know if he likes me the way I wish he did," she said as calmly as possible. _

_He mouthed an "oh" and glanced around until she threw the same question back at him "Of course I am…you know how hard it was to get me in here?" He said matter of fact. She smiled and laughed lightly "Actually it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was throw my underwear at you," she laughed, making him laugh along with her. _

_Once the laughing fit died down again it got really silent, so Troy broke it. "You know Shar I…uh had a crush on you when we were younger," he blushed, making her eyes get a twinkle of hope in them. _

"_Really?" she breathed out. He smiled warmly at her and nodded. _

"_Well I did too in fact I still do," she replied looking down at the water embarrassed that she just said that to him. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**M material! IF YOU CAN'T READ DON'T READ IT! I'll TELL YOU WHEN IT'S DESENT MATERIAL AND WHEN TO CONTINUE! **_

_

* * *

_

_Before she knew it, he was right in front of her looking at her. She looked back and gulped. Troy Bolton was the only one that made her nervous to a point where she couldn't control herself. Troy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, that way they were chest to chest. He leaned down slowly to her lips, letting them touch lightly surprising her at first. Sharpay soon relaxed into his kiss pulling her arms around his neck. Troy swam them over to the end of the pool and held her against the wall. _

_They passionately kissed against the wall until Troy moved his kisses down her neck, lightly sucking it making Sharpay let out a soft moan of approval. They trailed down lower to the valley in between her breast, making Sharpay bite down on her bottom lip. She began breathing uncontrollably as he did this._

_He dunk his head under the water, holding onto her waist licking her stomach sending chills down her spin again. Sharpay closed her eyes just enjoying the feel of his lips on her stomach, until she felt this surge of sensation go through her whole entire body. _

"_Oh…my…god…wooo…" In between breaths, he was sucking on her hard, making all these feelings bust inside her. She moaned with each swift motion he made with his tongue. He pulled up for air to find that he was waited by a very horny Sharpay. She was breathing out of her mind as well as he due to the lack of oxygen underwater. She pulled him in a fierce passionate kiss, turning them so Troy was now against the wall. He held her waist, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He held her as she rubbed him down his bare chest. _

_He needed her…he needed her now and that's what he got. He pulled himself inside her, making her gasp at the shock. She relaxed when she got used to the feeling of him in her. He began thrusting in and out of her as she held onto him. Both of their eyes were closed enjoying the feeling of each other, until they both came at their own times. _

_**

* * *

**__**M material is NOW OVER!**__

* * *

_

_Both tired and breathing heavy, Sharpay collapsed on Troy's shoulders, resting her forehead on him as he held her. Once she got her breathing steady, he looked at her in the eyes. _

"_I thought you were gonna wait for the right guy," he commented to her. She smiled at him warmly and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I did."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**Troy POV.**

I thought about her that whole night. She was my first…my first everything. The problem was I was still with Gabriella at the time. That was a huge problem, but I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to hurt Sharpay nor Gabriella, but I did a big…no HUGE thing with Sharpay. I didn't do anything with Gabriella.

I broke Gabriella's heart the next day, telling her that I couldn't be with her. It really wasn't her it was me. I know that line is the worst line to tell when you're breaking up with someone, but it was true. I do still care about her, but at the same time I cared more for Sharpay and the way she felt. I was her first and she was mine. She broke me out of my shell of insecurity and that felt good. Not only that…she was my first crush back in 1st grade. Turned out so was I to her.

I walked up to the blonde bombshell and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan, turning around to wrap her arms around me and kiss me on the lips, making me smile against hers. It's the best feeling in the world to know that you changed someone for the best.

We're not sure how people will actually react to Gabriella and I breaking up and the fact that Sharpay and I are together, but at this point I don't think we could give a rats ass.

* * *

**_Hey guys this is the actual verison I wanted to put up. Some of it got deleted when I was putting the lines in, so if you guys didn't mind reading it again. I hope you all liked the first one and this one...tell me what you thought was better. And yeah...thank you soooo much for reviewing the last one and I'm so sorry that I didn't put it up correctly. So please review again if it isn't too much trouble._**


End file.
